<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Somewhat Supernatural Adventures of Shane Madej, Occult Entity Extraordinaire and/or, Demon. by Lighthousequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698956">The Somewhat Supernatural Adventures of Shane Madej, Occult Entity Extraordinaire and/or, Demon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthousequeen/pseuds/Lighthousequeen'>Lighthousequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Good Omens Universe, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Shane hates Buzzfeed, Shane is a good demon, They're just friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthousequeen/pseuds/Lighthousequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are to work at Buzzfeed.”</p><p>Buzzfeed.</p><p>Of all the horrific, devious and diabolical ideas Shane had come up with in his time on this earth, that godless internet coven was the worst.</p><p>OR</p><p> Every Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural episode from the point of view of Demon!Shane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Somewhat Supernatural Adventures of Shane Madej, Occult Entity Extraordinaire and/or, Demon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys! This my first fic so go easy on me :) I just really love the "Shane is a demon" trope. Anyway leave a kudos or comment down below if you enjoyed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Somewhat Supernatural Adventures of Shane Madej, Occult Entity Extraordinaire and/or, Demon.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are to work at Buzzfeed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buzzfeed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of all the horrific, devious and diabolical ideas Shane had come up with in his time on this earth, that godless internet coven was the worst.</p><p> </p><p> One of his finest accomplishments, he might add. His own significant red stain on the (then relatively new) internet.</p><p> </p><p>Buzzfeed, a festering cesspool of millennial hipsters spreading plagues of veganism, groomed mustaches and mineral water. It had earned him a promotion downstairs. Not to mention a commendation from the big man himself. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah, Shane, Prince of Hell. Now </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <em> is a Demon who’s going places!” </em></p><p> </p><p>And he had been. Until that whole mess with the apocalypse, or lack thereof.</p><p> </p><p> Of course Hell couldn’t prove that <em>he</em> had aided the demon Crowley in his plot to avert the end of times,  or he would have been deep fried in Holy Water by now.</p><p> </p><p> But they suspected, and that was enough. So they’d sent him down to America’s Butthole, Los Angeles, where he couldn’t cause too much trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Now here he was, a couple of months later, working in an <em> office.</em></p><p> </p><p>He, Shane, Prince of Hell, feared among Angels and Demons alike, was sitting at a <em> desk </em>and editing a video entitled,</p><p>“Dogs Watch TV for the First Time.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh how the mighty have fallen. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was just a short prologue to explain how Shane ended up working at Buzzfeed. The next chapter, about Shane and Ryan's escapades in the Winchester Mystery House, will be up in a few days. :)<br/>Leave a kudos and comment down below if you enjoyed!</p><p>And if you want to chat, hit me up on my Unsolved fan account @ryanbercara on Insta! I love making new friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>